


Out for a bite

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean hear of all the “mysterious” deaths in Mystic Falls and go to investigate! While at the same time run into none other then Katherine Pierce. Set during the end of season 2 in the Vampire Diaries and in roughly season 5 of Supernatural (where they know the ticker is Gabriel and the apocalypse was averted). Destiel, Sabriel, and Stephan/Elena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever crossover, I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Sam and Dean hear of all the “mysterious” deaths in Mystic Falls and go to investigate! While at the same time run into none other then Katherine Pierce. Set during the end of season 2 in the Vampire Diaries and in roughly season 5 of Supernatural (where they know the ticker is Gabriel and the apocalypse was averted). Destiel, Sabriel, and Stephan/Elena 

“So get this there’s a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls, there have been tons of deaths all been deemed animal attacks.” Dean looked up at his younger brother over the top of his hamburger. 

“So? What are you thinking?” Sam clicked on a tab on his laptop screen and turned it towards the hunter. 

“All the bodied have been drained of blood. Completely dry, every single one. It’s been going on for years, I’m guessing it’s a pretty big nest.” Dean huffed then dropped the burger. 

“Great, vamps. Haven’t delt with them in a while. So wanna pack up then head out? We could make it there by morning.” Sam nodded then poured dressing over his salad. Dean muttered under his breath before turning to his chile fires.

~

“So have you spoken to Cas lately?” Dean offered a side-glance at Sam before turning his attention back to the road. Dean remembered when him and the blue eyed angel confessed their feelings for each other. Castiel was usually with them (along with his brother Gabriel) but him and a certain archangel were currently dealing with a few struggling angels up in Heaven. 

“Not since a few days ago. He should be back anytime time now, he said he was finishing up. Has Gabriel said anything.” 

Sam shrugged. “Basically the same thing. I guess they’ll find us when they’re done.” Sam thought back to when him and Gabriel both believed they couldn’t be loved, it was such a surprise to them when they realized that they both harbored feelings for each other. It had taken slightly longer than Dean and Cas (they resorted to betting), but eventually the relationship spurred. 

“We’re here.” Dean’s announcement shook Sam from his thoughts. “Mystic Falls, even the name is weird.” Sam scoffed, before looking back to the articles. “Let’s take a look around town, see what the locals know and go from there.” Sam nodded then gathered his bag. 

~

Sam and Dean parked the Impala at a nearby motel and were now walking around town. Dean stopped in front of a building and spread his arms out. “Dude, bar.” Sam rolled his eyes but otherwise followed his brother. Sam took in the shabby building, it was a restaurant establishment with pool tables to his right and a stage-like structure to his left. He followed Dean to the bar and ordered a diet coke (“coke really?” from Dean). “Hey hot stuff.” 

Sam turned. There was a girl with long brown curly hair to his left, she was in a motorcycle jacket and was wearing a smirk like a girl who got what she wanted. Sam offered a tight lipped smile and turned back to Dean. “How about you buy me a drink, and we’ll go from there? I like em’ tall.” 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Dean smirked at Sam before taking a shot. Sam heard the girl hum next to him. She put a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. Sam’s mind began to become confused, he felt his thoughts shifting. 

“You’re going to buy me a drink and then we’re going to get out of here,” she gave the hunter a once over before continuing, “actually lets skip the drink new guy and just leave. I’m starving.” Dean shook his head in disbelief at this girl. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Dean’s mouth dropped open as he turned towards his brother. Sam loved Gabriel, he’d heard them voice it (and gagged every time) on numerous occasions. 

“Sam what the hell?” The younger hunter stood up in his chair and followed the girl. Dean just stared after his brother, knowing something was up. He sat back down and called Cas. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked, he followed the girl out of the bar and into a nearby alleyway. 

“It seems only fitting that you know my name since I now know yours, Sam. I’m Katherine.” Katherine gave the same smirk to him that she did at the bar. Suddenly Sam was pushed up against the wall and the girls voice was in his ear. “I’d love to just take you right here but I’m in a rush and am starving. So, if it were any other day I’d be all over you.” Suddenly Katherine threw her head back and white fangs were exposed. She dipped her head onto Sam’s neck and he instantly felt white hot pain shoot through him. Although he couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything. 

One second Katherine was on him the next she was the one being shoved against a wall. “Who the hell are you?” Gabriel’s voice was low and threatening. Katherine smirked and moved her hand to Gabriel’s wrist to pry it from her neck. When she couldn’t her cockiness turned to fear. She struggled to slip away but Gabriel’s grip was binding. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Sam and found him staring blankly at them. “Drop the spell you have on him. Now!” 

“Fine.” Katherine looked at Sam and released her compulsion. Sam whimpered and slipped down the wall. 

“Sammy? You okay kiddo?” Sam cried out again and leaned against the concrete. Gabriel leaned closer to his hunter and Katherine took that opportunity to escape. She took off with lightening speed, leaving Gabriel glaring after her for a second before Sam whimpered for a second time.   
“Sammy, hey I’m right here it’s okay.” Gabriel brushed the hair back from his eyes and healed the wound on his neck. Sam sighed and let himself be pulled into Gabriel’s arms. 

“I’m okay.” Gabriel gave him a look. “I’m okay.” After tightening his grip once more Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead before speaking again.  
 “Who was that?” Sam glanced at where the vampire had run off, glaring at the memory. 

“Katherine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok here’s the first chapter! R&R and I’ll try to get the second chapter out soon!


End file.
